


Never Told You

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [25]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can you please write a oneshot about after the Dylmas kiss and Dylan admits his love for Thomas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Told You

"Cut!" 

Dylan comes out of character as soon as he hears the exclaim. He laughs, looking at Thomas who stayed sat on the grass against the log beside him. Dylan places the glass of 'Gally's recipe' on the patch of grass next to him and turns his body to Thomas. 

"Did you see Will behind you making faces? I thought I was going to break!" Thomas laughs, shaking his head. Dylan chuckles, spotting Will across the field. He was making faces at one of the other guys now. He shakes his head.

"He's a mess. I don't know how he gets so serious with acting. It's like he's a whole other person," Dylan comments. He smiles at Thomas when he hears him laugh. He was glad he met this guy. He was even happier knowing that he's a costar and will be spending time with him for the next two movies. Thomas really understood him and found his jokes funny. He was a real caring and generally nice person that Dylan was happy to have met. 

"No kidding," Thomas laughs shaking his head. Dylan notices him slowly moving closer to him. He doesn't know if it's on purpose, but he hopes it is. The warmth from his body was soothing and somewhat teasing, considering he was still about a few inches away. He really enjoyed the blond's company.

Nobody needs to know how much though.

"Did you know that the guy cut out little, cardboard heart pieces and scattered them all over my trailer?" 

Dylan whips his head to his left as soon as the distasteful news reached him. He furrows his eyebrows looking at the blond seriously. Thomas had an amused grin on his face looking at him back.

"What?" Dylan squeaks out. He curses himself for sounding so shaken but he needed to know more about this. How could Will do that? How could he do that to Thomas when he knows-

Oh. He didn't know. Nobody knew.

"Yeah man I walked into my trailer a few days ago and there were millions of little hearts all over. They were even in the toilet!" Thomas snickers as he reaches for a water bottle out of the cooler that one of the crew members put a few minutes ago. Dylan scowls.

"Why did he do that?"

Why did he have to sound so raving?

Thomas doesn't seem to hear the malice in Dylan's voice because he just grins at the brunet. 

"I have no idea but it was hilarious. He even wrote this love letter. It sounded so genuine it brought a tear to my eye," Thomas explains with a loud laugh, almost a howl. Dylan furrows his eyebrows even more. How dare Will do that? It's not that funny. He jumps when he feels a hand clap on his back. 

"Don't look so hurt Dylan. It's just a joke. Just a laugh," Thomas says, looking at the younger boy with confused eyes. Dylan hides his anger with a smile.

"Nah it's cool. I was just..I don't know," Dylan says shrugging. He didn't know how to explain his reaction to Thomas. He didn't know how he would handle it or react to it. 

Dylan watches as Thomas gets even closer. He doesn't know why the blond insists on being as close as possible to him, but he'll take whatever he can get. 

"Not like he kissed me or something." 

Dylan feels flares of jealousy run in his chest but he coughs and laughs to cover it up. 

"That would be an excellent way to get slapped huh?" Dylan chuckles. He leans against the log and crosses his arms in front of his chest to get comfortable. He didn't want to seem so over the edge. Plus, he wanted some rest before Wes calls for them to continue the scene.

"Well I haven't kissed anyone in months so I might've just let him," Thomas jokes looking at Dylan with raised eyebrows. Dylan tries not to look disappointed. 

He feels tension gain up between them but it was a different kind. It was the kind that makes both of them not know what's going to happen, what they want to do, or what they're going to say next. 

Thomas was looking at him though. He was slightly laughing, hard enough to be showing teeth. It was a beautiful laugh and Dylan wished he could make him laugh more. The lights around the scenery were making Thomas's hair glow and it looked so bright. He looked stunning, and Dylan couldn't stop the smile on his face from growing. 

Thomas was just so pretty. He knew it was a feminine word, but it was true and no other word can be used. No other word fit. His teeth were even cute. What was with that?

His eyes were sparkling and his hair was glowing gold. Thomas was looking at him now. Dylan just now realizes how close they have become. Their shoulders and knees were touching. He looks at his hands on his knees and wonders what he needs to do with them. He didn't know what he should be doing. He just couldn't stop looking at Thomas.

Thomas's face was suddenly getting closer. The space between was decreasing by the second. Dylan felt the smile on his face disappear as he gets closer. Their noses were an inch apart and he tries to keep his hands from reaching out to caress the blond's face. 

Dylan sees Thomas's eyes looking straight at him, not wavering once. Thomas looked so sure, which was something he wasn't right now. He didn't know what was going on, but he hopes whatever will continue. 

He feels Thomas's breath blow against his face and he sighs at the warmth of it. 

Now they were so close that they had to tilt their heads so they wouldn't bump noses. He felt like his lips would go numb at the closeness they were to Thomas's. He couldn't believe this was happening. His whole body was shaking and his brain was screaming at him to either run away or close the space quicker. 

He jolts hardly noticeable when he feels Thomas's lips against his. They were soft and just barely chapped. They don't move for a long while until Dylan kisses a bit harder to make the kiss more firm. He sucks in a short breath when he feels a timid hand on the space below his knee. He places his hand in the short space between their bodies on the ground to be more stable, not wanting to break away. He was finally getting what he's always wanted.

He hears coos from all around and he knew his whole face was red. Thomas breaks away just then with an equally red face. He looked even more attractive. The shock of the kiss still had him mostly deaf that the coos and calls were as loud as they would be if he was underwater.

It was one of the best moments of his life.

"I love you."

Shit. Now he's done it. He's ruined this friendship. He's ruined the chance of anything happening. He had to blow it. He curses himself, ready to stand up and walk away when Thomas asks.

Instead of a rejection, a smile grows on the blond's face. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> wow! haven't written anything in a long time! sorry about the hiatus but hopefully I'll be writing again :3 i have a tumblr. It's newtntommy in case you want to come by and give me a oneshot you want written :)


End file.
